Present
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Sekarang ia tahu kenapa dirinya mash hidup sampai sekarang... / DLDR! Maaf telat 4 hari :") / #EventFIBirthday


"Selamat ulang tahun, Kouta!"

Sang anak lelaki tersebut tesenyum riang dengan senang, memandang kue ulang tahun buatan bundanya yang tersayang diletakkan di meja ruang tengah.

Sang ayah duduk di sampingnya, menepuk kepala sang anak dengan sayang. Wanita berparas ayu yang duduk di sisi sampingnya juga melihat buah hatinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Dengan tempat ruang keluarga yang lenggang sebagai saksi bisu, kedua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kouta.

"Ayo, berdo'a akan keinginannya, lalu tiup lilinnya, sayang." Ayahnya menyahut, disambut oleh anggukan Kouta dan berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Lalu ia meniup lilinnya hingga api padam, diikuti oleh tepuk tangan kedua orang dewasa yang mendampinginya. Kouta memakan kuenya bersama mereka, tertawa dan bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tak mengetahui kalau itu adalah ulang tahun terakhir bersama ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Present**

**My Hero Academia by Kohei Hirokoshi**

**I dont own anything but the story and idea**

**For the event of Event FI Birthday**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

.

.

.

Ulang tahun? Apa itu?

Ia mengaku sudah besar. Terpaksa melawan realita kalau dirinya belum cukup umur masuk pubertas. Tak perlu perayaan ulang tahun lagi seperti anak manja.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: Untuk apa Kouta hidup sekarang ini?

Untuk bibi Eri? Tidak, orang itu hanya menjaganya saja.

Lagipula, tak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya.

Setelah kematian dua orang yang dibanggakan, ia jadi benci pada para pahlawan. Bukannya apa, kedua orang tuanya adalah pahlawan yang gugur dalam tugas dibunuh oleh _villain_ dengan kejam. Bahkan dirinya jadi lebih makin membenci kedua hal tersebut.

Pahlawan apanya, kalau hanya mati dan orang-orang menghargai dengan hanya tanda jasa, lalu melupakan mereka yang telah tiada?

Mungkin seorang Kouta Izumi hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang ingusan, tapi dia lebih tahu dari siapa pun ketika menyangkut kepahlawanan saat orang itu bertugas dan gugur dalam tugas. Seperti tentara yang gugur di medan perang, mereka rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan orang lain.

Kematian keduanya membuat Kouta _shock_ dan trauma akan segala yang berhubungan dengan kepahlawanan. Ia bahkan menolak mentah-mentah untuk ikut kegiatan kepahlawanan oleh Eri, yang merupakan anggota pahlawan grup _Wild, Wild Pussycats_ yang lincah. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya keras kepala dalam membenci pahlawan.

Bukannya ia benci dengan bibinya, tapi Kouta benci akan sistem kepahlawanan yang dianut oleh sekitar.

Lalu datanglah seorang Midoriya Izuku.

Kouta mengira kalau dia adalah orang yang naif dan bodoh karena memilih jalan menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Namun, Kouta merasa kalau dirinyalah yang ternyata naif.

Ia merasa bodoh. Terbutakan dengan kebenciannya, dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

Awalnya Kouta pikir ia akan menyusul orang tuanya disana.

Namun remaja yang ia bilang bodoh tersebut melawan sang _villain_ yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, menyelamatkannya.

"Aku akan memperlihatkanmu apa arti pahlawan itu, Kouta!"

Pernyataan yang penuh percaya diri itu menghempasnya sampai sanubari.

Serasa terperangkap oleh awan hitam yang pekat, lalu tetiba ditiup habis oleh angin yang menyegarkan nan perkasa.

Kouta tersadar akan perkataan Midoriya saat melihatnya menggunakan kekuatan dengan epik.

Mulai saat itulah ia bangun dari ketepurukannya.

Dan saat itulah ia mengagumi seorang remaja yang bermimpi menjadi pahlawan tersebut.

Ia mulai diam-diam mengidolakannya. Bahkan sampai membeli sepatu yang mirip dengannya. Benar-benar terbalik dengannya yang dulu penuh kekesalan.

Saat pulang ke rumah dari sekolahnya seperti biasa, Kouta membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci dan masuk. Biasanya ia ditinggal sendiri karena Eri bekerja dengan grup pahlawannya.

"Aku pulang--"

Pita _confetti_ meledak di udara dengan sahutan riang.

"Kejutan!~"

Kouta terperangah, melihat yang memberikannya kejutan. Ada sang bibi dan para grupnya, ada Midoriya, dan beberapa temannya yang tak ia kenal. Seperti si kakak rambut pirang yang pemarah, si kakak rambut Kanada yang mukanya datar, dan kakak pelari cepat dengan betis mesin.

Ada hiasan ulang tahun di dinding ruang tamu bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUTA" dengan tempelan lucu dan menarik.

"Apa ini..?"

Eri tersenyum lembut dan menghampirinya.

"Kaget ya? Ini kejutan untuk Kouta-_chan_. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, 'kan?"

Sang bibi maju sambil membawa kue ulang tahunnya yang merupakan rasa favorit Kouta.

Mata Kouta berbinar, dan dirinya yang bersemangat diajak ke meja yang ada di ruang tamu.

Semuanya berkumpul. Awalnya si kakak pirang pemarah ingin menyalakan lilin, tapi sudah keduluan larangan oleh si kakak pelari betis mesin, jadi kakak berambut Kanada--yang mana juga anak pahlawan sepertinya--menyalakan lilin dengan jentikan jarinya di ujung atas sumbu.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan ramai.

Midoriya tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang Kouta-_kun_ berdo'a sebelum tiup lilinnya."

Kouta menatapnya dan mengangguk agak malu, sebelum memejamkan mata dalam memanjatkan do'a dalam hati.

_Semoga aku bisa hidup bersama Kak Midoriya dan membantu bibi Eri, agar Papa dan Mama disana tenang di surga. Aku rindu mereka..._

Lilin ditiup, disambut tepukan tangan yang hangat dari orang sekitar.

Kouta Izumi sekarang mengerti, mengapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang...

Karena ia sudah tak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

**_A.N:_**

**_Hola. Saya penulis lama yang baru terjun ke fandom BNHA jadi kalau ada yang salah atau OOC mohon maafkan ya. Fic ini dikhususkan untuk celebrate Event FFN Indonesia yang bertema ulang tahun jadi sekalian pakai Kouta kecil yang berulang tahun. MAAF BANGET TELAT PADAHAL PENGEN TEPAT WAKTU TAPI KUOTA ABIS QWQ_**

**_Oiya saya dapat ikut event ini karena grup WA yang mengadakannya. Namanya Fanfiction Indonesia da disana kita bisa sharing pengetahuan seputar buat cerita dan yang lainnya. Membernya juga asyik lho! Jadi makin banyak ilmu, makin banyak teman juga ;) Untuk lebih lanjut bisa PM owner nya atau lewat PM saya kalau mau ikut._**

**_Anyway semoga bisa terhibur dan enjoy ketika tadi ada rasa memunculkan angst sedikit, tapi ya tetap saja ini temanya Family dan Friendship. Kalau romance keknya ga cocok karena kan masih kecil unyu unyu piyik uwu_**

**_Jangan lupa tolong krisarnya, dengan follow dan review ya, guys! Semoga bisa mengisi lagi ke fandom ini untuk kedepannya._**

**_Sekian dulu, buh bhay! Adios!~_**

**_Regards,_**

**_D.N.A.Girlz_**


End file.
